


Duplicity

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Drug Use, clubkid!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as she isn't asked to speak too often, Jemma can manage being at least a bit duplicitous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

The music pulsed around her in time with the lights, and Jemma Simmons felt herself carried away on a wave of rhythm and the urge to dance.

 

She swayed in time with the beat as she approached the bar, intent on fetching another drink, when a man, tall, dark and handsome, approached her. The grin he gave her was easy, and the flashes of red, blue and green that played across his face in time with the bass line intrigued her. She leaned in without thinking, allowed him to slip a hand around her waist, his warm fingers brushing the skin exposed by her cropped tank and too-short skirt leaving gooseflesh in their wake as he whispered in her ear.

 

“I have something for you,” he promised, and with a grin pulled away to show her a small, white pill held between his thumb and index finger. She grinned back, and without a word, took it from him with her mouth, her lips wrapping around his digits as her tongue drew the capsule away from him so she could gently grip it between her teeth.

 

She gave the man a wide grin, showing him what she held, and walked away with an extra little sashay to her hips as she appreciated its sweetness. She decided to bypass the bar, the promise of what she held now in her mouth far more interesting than any buzz she’d get from vodka, and made her way for the darkest corner of the club.

 

That’s where she found him, looking stiff and uncomfortable in jeans and a leather jacket against the wall. He was a bit short to be her type, a bit scrawny, too, but there was something about his curls and the way his eyes flashed that made approaching him here far easier than it should have been. She shifted her cargo to her tongue as she gripped the lapels of his jacket in either hand and smiled at him, leaning in to press her entire body against him as she whispered in his ear.

 

“Hi. I have something for you.”

 

She pulled back, grinning at the slightly confused frown he wore. He clearly wasn’t in the spirit of the moment, and she impulsively pressed upward onto the balls of her feet to kiss him, her mouth working his apart so she could slip her tongue inside, slick and hot, to pass off the saccharine capsule she’d been given.

 

“That should make your night worthwhile,” she mumbled against his mouth before pulling away, unsure if he even heard her as she spun and bobbed her way to the restrooms.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

She scrubbed off her make up on the Bus, watching as her older sister disappeared and she became a biochemist and S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist yet again, before heading down to the lab to see what they had been able to pull off the microchip.

 

Jemma stepped up behind Fitz, looking over his shoulder as he worked at the main computer terminal. He gave no sign that he knew she was there… well, no sign other than the jump she noticed in the pulse point on his neck and the red tinge to his ears. She ignored it in favor of asking about the intel.

 

“Were you able to pull anything off of it?”

 

The question was whispered low and directly into his ear, calculated to make him jump a bit. She couldn’t help the secretive grin that spread across her mouth when he did, and she found that she was immensely pleased that she could make her partner react in such a manner.

 

“I’m no’ done runnin’ th’ decryption,” he answered, voice terse. She ignored it, knowing he wasn’t done speaking just yet. She was right, and after a few minutes of staring at the screen together, Fitz spoke up again. “Tha’s a hell o’ a way t’ pass somethin’,” he whispered, seemingly to the empty air before him. The stress had disappeared from his voice, and now his tone was more thoughtful than startled. Jemma couldn’t help but grin, knowing she had won, and leaned closer, bringing her mouth to hover right against his ear.

 

“I know it is, and quite useful when you need to pass information while keeping your hands free.” She allowed her lips to brush his ear, enjoying the shiver that passed through him. She found his reaction so delicious that she couldn’t stop herself from teasing him a bit further. “You know, Fitz, if you wanted to practice that… method of dead drop, I’d be happy to assist you.” She pulled her mouth away, done teasing him for now. “Let me know when you do pull something from the chip, will you? I’ll be in my bunk.”

  
With that, Jemma turned and sauntered off, still bouncing along to the beats of the club DJ that played in her head, fully aware that her partner’s eyes were on her every step of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I had a random vision of Jemma laying one on Fitz while they were at a club. It kept bothering me, so I jotted it down.


End file.
